


A Foggy Day...

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Had me low, and it had me down... I viewed the morning with alarm."
Relationships: SB/VM





	A Foggy Day...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all George Gershwin's fault. Here I was, innocently listening to Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald, and then the bunnies arrived. Several of them. All *shudder* singing, and sounding remarkably like Michael Feinstein. Not that that's a *bad* thing, mind... The lyrics I based this on, if anyone's curious, are at the end of the story.

It was ridiculous to be depressed in a wonderful city like London. And yet Viggo's spirits flagged, dull as the grey, foggy morning. Even the august British Museum couldn't help--ten minutes inside had been all he could stand. The British Museum, he thought wryly, had lost its charm.

When he came right down to it, London felt empty--and so did he. Empty of the one person who mattered most. And so he walked the foggy streets alone.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Sean was there, smiling widely, his arms flung wide.

And in foggy London town, the sun was shining, everywhere.

"A foggy day, in London Town  
Got me low, and it got me down.  
I viewed the morning with alarm,  
The British Museum had lost its charm.

How long, I wondered,  
Could this thing last?  
But the age of miracles hadn't passed.  
For suddenly, I saw you there,  
And in foggy London town,  
The sun was shining, everywhere."  
(G. Gershwin)


End file.
